


well, it might take years // to see through all these tears

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex Lovers, Fleetwood Mac, M/M, Narry - Freeform, but also soft narry, narry reunion 2019, the eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: He’s thought about it a thousand times, how badly he wants to just rip Harry apart, break his heart in a matter of minutes with the ice of spiteful words, but he can’t. Harry broke his heart into a million pieces, left it to bleed its sorrows into a dozen anthems for the broken hearted. But here they are, and be still Niall’s contused heart.//Niall sees Harry at the Eagles concert and he's not quite sure how he feels.





	well, it might take years // to see through all these tears

**Author's Note:**

> It has definitely been a while, but here I am, revived and inspired by Niall and Harry themselves in the blessed year of 2019.

It’s the rush of cold air in the midst of a fairly hot day that tips Niall off. 

 

It’s not that he hadn’t thought of it as a possibility; Harry loves the Eagles too, and Niall tries not to think bitterly about the fact that he was also at the Fleetwood Mac concert just days ago. But  _ this _ feels different. He knows Harry is here, and he desperately wants to take back the  _ ‘I miss you _ ’ text he sent Harry three days ago - no response. 

 

He tries to push the thought out of his head, but swirling in his gut that tells him he’s  _ getting warmer _ doesn’t aid to the latter. He swears he can see Harry’s face in the gathering crowd a hundred different times as he walks, and his hands, wrapped tightly around his ice cold beer, are clammy. 

 

It’s when he’s almost to his seat that he makes direct eye contact with Harry, it’s unavoidable, it’s like he’s alive for the first time in years, and it makes his skin crawl.

 

_ Fuck. _ ” He whispers to himself, making a conscious effort not to drop his beer in his right hand, and his phone in the left.

 

Jeff waves him over, and a  _ ‘game over’ _ sign flashes red, and bright in his mind.

 

“Niall! Mate, how goes it?” Jeff asks as Niall nears, he’s grinning ear to ear, has Harry cowering behind him like a shy child.

 

Niall purses his lips downward, shrugs, “Not too terribly, Jeffrey. I’m at The Eagles,got my Guinness. How much have I really to complain ‘bout?”

 

Niall keeps a laugh to himself, he definitely has the precedent to complain, what with Harry standing three feet away, looking anywhere but at him. His hair is short, really short, and his jawline is more defined if that’s even fucking possible. It’s unfair, to be honest, how Niall doesn’t get this Harry, doesn’t get his thoughts, or his love, his body with too many new markings to count.

 

Harry is silent for ten minutes, whilst Jeff goes off on some tangent about the weather and football, and Niall wants to disappear, he wants to time travel,  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ to get him away from where he’s standing.

 

“H.” He finally says, his brain betrays him and his voice goes up half an octave. “Fancy bumpin’ into you here.” 

 

Harry finally looks up, he grins softly at Niall. “You’re here.” 

 

“Course’ you should have known that, pet.” 

 

Niall freezes, and awkwardly coughs. He hates that he’s being so fucking nice. He’s thought about it a thousand times, how badly he wants to just rip Harry apart, break his heart in a matter of minutes with the ice of spiteful words, but he can’t. Harry broke his heart into a million pieces, left it to bleed its sorrows into a dozen anthems for the broken hearted. But here they are, and be still Niall’s contused heart.

 

“Suppose I had an idea.” Harry’s smile broadens, and he steps a little closer. “Saw you texted the other night. Never opened it though. Guessing it was about the concert tonight?” 

 

Niall's cheeks redden instantly, he’s mostly embarrassed, but there’s also fury ridden in his blood. He wonders why on earth it’s so easy for Harry to act like a complete ass; getting away with it because he says things with a dimpled smirk.

 

“No. Wasn’t.” Niall says quickly. “Not important anymore though.” 

 

Harry’s stepping closer now, a look of skepticism painted picturesque on his features. He swipes his tongue quick over his bottom lip, looking off into the distance for a second, and then refocuses on Niall. “You know,” Harry drawls, “If you ever miss me, you know where I live.”

 

_ Public place _ . Niall reminds himself.  _ You are in a public place. _

 

“You are such an asshole, you know that?” Niall’s tone is quiet, but it’s sharp, it bites clean into the lingering tension between them. He kind of wants to explode, with the way Harry keeps prolonging eye contact, gnawing ‘innocently’ on his bottom lip. Niall  _ knows _ it’s on purpose, he  _ knows _ Harry’s angle. 

 

“I hate to bring this up,” Harry says casually, “but  _ you _ are the one who broke up with  _ me _ . And on a phone call from a different continent.”  

 

It’s not entirely fair, Niall thinks, for Harry to use that as a counter argument, considering Harry had already been pulling away for weeks prior to that one phone call. But it’s not untrue either. He’s kind of done with this too, he feels angry and hot  _ all over _ , and the set has already started.

 

“Harry. This isn’t the time or place to get into this.” Niall uses these as his parting words, lets himself reach out and touch Harry’s arm as he leaves for his seat. Deo is probably losing his mind right now, wondering where the fuck Niall is off to.

 

He gets back to their seats and Deo doesn’t say a word, he just shakes his head at Niall, and gives him a sad, all-knowing smile. 

 

They watch on, sharing a few laughs through the set, and he almost forgets. Almost.

 

It seems all too surreal that in the same moment Niall feels like he can breathe again, he hears, all encompassing , the opening chords to ‘The Best of My Love’ and without a second thought, he hands Deo his card, tells him to find a cute girl, get a hotel room, do whatever with it.

 

He would stop if he could, Niall thinks, but his heart seems to have taken control over his movements and he lets himself walk with a passionate purpose back to where he knows Harry is waiting just for him. To where his heart is tethered, no matter how hard he tries. To his soulmate (some kind of cruel joke from the universe he presumes.) It’s his heart getting caught in his throat, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, and seeing the back of Harry’s head that nearly makes it impossible for him to speak, overwhelmed with love, and anger, and too many unrecognizable emotions 

 

“Harry.” He chokes out, biting his lip immediately, trying  _ somehow  _ to suppress his guilt, knowing how self destructive this is.

 

Harry turns around slowly, and there are tears in his eyes too. Niall wonders if they fall for him. 

“Ni.” Harry’s voice is soft and relieved, and he walks slow, letting his lanky legs lead the way to where Niall is; secluded from the stares of onlookers. 

 

“I miss you too.” Harry admits, taking a deep breath, “A lot.”

 

Niall wants to break into a full on cry, wants to jump into Harry’s arms and ride off into the night. But he takes a half a step back from Harry, and shakes his head. “Is that really true?” He asks.

 

Harry makes up for the space Niall had made between them, steps forward and reaches out timidly to brush his thumb over Niall’s tear-stained cheeks. “Of course it’s true. Niall, I know I’m a shitty friend, and I was a shitty boyfriend, especially when the hiatus started. But, fuck, the amount of times I’ve wanted to call you just to hear your voice.” Harry’s voice cracks, and he’s crying for real now. “When you broke up with me, I was mad. At myself, of course. I just couldn’t bring myself to even think about you, because every time I do my heart shatters, I mean pure fucking heartbreak.”

 

Niall still feels uneasy, but he can’t help himself, presses himself as close to Harry as is physically possible, and closes the gap between them with his lips on Harry’s. It’s the taste of Guiness mixing with dry wine, and the salt of tears that grounds Niall, tells him to stay in the moment, because for now everything is kind of okay, and that’s more okay than it’s been in nearly three years. 

 

Harry backs them up, even further from the excited crowd, and the music that reminds them both very vividly of the year twenty thirteen when they were falling in love, lives moving faster than they ever will again. Niall bites softly on Harry’s bottom lip, remembering how much he loves it. He can’t help but break into a smile when Harry moans softly in response. They pull apart, breathing heavily, and Niall rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. The words I love you are on the tip of their tongues, but neither of them say a word. 

 

It’s when they can hear ‘Try and Love Again’ distant, yet clear, that they both let out a laugh, soft and free. Not another word is shared between them for the rest of the show, and Niall is content where he stands in Harry’s arms, surrounded by whispering winds, and the loose promise of a tomorrow much like tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me :)
> 
> And of course thank you to My Ladies, Gwen, Meike, and Lillie who are always there to give my writing a read before I post it and encourage me with their kind words. I love you all!
> 
> Side note: the title of this fic is from the Eagles song 'Try and Love Again'


End file.
